


A Red Ribbon

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Crack, F/F, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After multiple failed attempts to try to seduce Maleficent, Aurora finally decides to give her a Christmas present she can't refuse. At least Aurora hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Listón Rojo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067745) by [Vivi_GC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_GC/pseuds/Vivi_GC)



> Happy Smutmas, Malora fandom!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aurora rang the doorbell and adjusted her coat once more. She was beginning to have second thoughts about her plan, but it was far too late to turn back now. In any case, it wasn't like she had any better ideas, right? Every attempt to move her relationship with Maleficent – the neighbor Aurora couldn't stop thinking about – beyond friendship had failed miserably or fizzled out like an old balloon. The irony of it all was that Aurora was almost certain that Maleficent was indeed attracted to her, just apparently completely inept at reading social cues or not knowing how to respond.

She huffed, pushing the thoughts of her failed attempts aside. This plan would fix all that; it was as foolproof as plans got. Of course, it all hinged on Maleficent not throwing her out on her ass immediately, but considering how her eyes had been glued to the screen during one of their movie nights – when Aurora just "happened" to pick a lesbian romance – during one scene in particular, Aurora was confident that her plan would be successful. The fact that Aurora could get Maleficent to do _almost_ anything just by batting her eyelashes and flashing her a smile was also a good sign.

The door opened, revealing a tall woman with piercing eyes and long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Seeing who her guest was, Maleficent's face immediately lit up with a small but genuine smile, a hint of confusion in her expression. "Hello, Aurora. I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi! Well," Aurora fumbled for words, already starting to forget what she was going to say, "it's Christmas so I wanted to give you a gift. But I wanted it to be a surprise, you know, so I figured I'd give it to you on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas Day." She took a peek inside, past Maleficent. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, it's quite alright." Maleficent stepped aside and beckoned Aurora to enter. "Please come in."

Even as she stepped inside, Aurora had to wonder if her plan really was as idiot proof as she hoped it was. "I don't want to intrude if you're doing something else..."

"Not at all. You're always welcome here. I'm just–" An alarm suddenly went off and Maleficent turned towards the kitchen. "That would be the oven. I'll be right back."

"You're baking something?" Aurora called after her as Maleficent hurried off to the kitchen.

"Cookies," came the half-shouted response.

"Ooh!" Aurora excitedly exclaimed. "What kind?"

"You'll find out soon enough." A chuckle. "Don't be impatient, Beastie."

"I'm not that impatient," Aurora huffed and crossed her arms. "Anyway, what will you be doing tomorrow?"

"My dear _brother_ will come over for Christmas, as he usually does," she said with that same fond scoff she always reserved for Diaval. "I suppose it'll be much like past years. Eating, bickering, giving gifts, watching mediocre movies." She paused for a moment, mumbling something, most likely about the cookies. "What about you? Christmas with Philip and your father?"

Aurora made a face, letting out a displeased noise. "Why would I spend Christmas with _Philip_?"

Maleficent popped her head out through the kitchen doorway with a curious expression. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Philip?" Aurora did her best to suppress a shiver. Philip was nice, but definitely not _that_ nice. "I don't even like boys. Not like that, anyway."

Maleficent's face could only best be described as "completely dumbstruck". She blinked before fleeing back into the kitchen with wide eyes and a quiet "oh".

"You thought we were together?" Aurora asked, walking over to the kitchen where Maleficent was keeping herself busy.

"You seemed close, you talked about him a lot, you said something about him to your father that one time," Maleficent muttered, keeping her back towards Aurora. "It's not easy to tell with you, Beastie." She shot a glance over her shoulder, studying Aurora for a moment. "You're so nice to everyone, it's difficult to tell the difference."

"Oh," Aurora breathed as she took in Maleficent's tense form in front of her. So _that_ had been why Maleficent had seemed so aloof; she hadn't want to lead Aurora on. Aurora's heartbeat sped up as she thought about it – perhaps her plan wasn't so bad after all. "I guess you're right," she said, beginning to unbutton her coat, eyes fixed on Maleficent's back. "I'm pretty nice to most people. But you know, there's a side of myself I only show a few people. Or more like one person in particular," she finished, her coat fully unbuttoned.

"And what side would that be–" Maleficent said as she spun around, stopping mid-sentence when she took in the sight in front of her, her eyes widening comically.

Aurora shrugged her coat off, letting it fall to the ground. Biting her lip, she did her best not to fidget. She wore all red, beginning with a pair of red heels on her feet, sheer red stockings reaching mid-thigh and held up by dark red garter belt. A pair of red lace panties came next, held together with a bow on each hip. Around her chest was a red ribbon, tied into a bow in the valley between her breast and barely covering her nipples. A similar ribbon was tied as choker around her neck, the bow in the back. 

Maleficent, who often prided herself on being unflappable, stared openly, mouth slightly agape.

"Do you like it?" Aurora asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment but still eager to push further. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms were sweaty but she did her best to appear calm. "This is one of those things I wouldn't do for Philip. Or anyone else."

"I would hope not," Maleficent croaked, failing miserably at sounding unfazed. She licked her lips and pushed away from the kitchen counter, the baking temporarily forgotten. "You did this for... me," she mumbled, sounding a little unsure.

"Yes," Aurora replied with an impish grin. She linked her hands behind her back, the move pushing her chest forward. Her grin widened when Maleficent's gaze immediately darted to that area, Maleficent's eyes dark, wide and hungry.

Maleficent closed the remaining space between them, nostrils flaring when Aurora made no move to back away. Tentatively, she reached up to rest her hands on Aurora's waist. "It's quite the thoughtful gift," Maleficent mumbled, moving her hands slowly upwards. Her eyes shot up to meet Aurora's. "You're sure about... parting with it, like this?"

"Yes." Aurora's nod was enthusiastic. "And I see it more like sharing, really," she grinned, reaching up to link her arms around Maleficent's neck.

"Okay," Maleficent nodded, eyes moving down to roam over smooth, naked skin before moving up to stop on Aurora's lips.

Aurora's heartbeat pounded in her ears and her eyes fluttered close as Maleficent slowly leaned in. She had fantasized about those blood red lips many times before, of Maleficent pulling her in and claiming her lips but it didn't even begin to compare to the real thing. Maleficent's lips were soft and warm and together with the tight – almost possessive – arms around her waist, her mind went blissfully blank.

When they broke apart, Maleficent wasn't close to satisfied, placing slow kisses down Aurora's neck, flicking the skin with her tongue now and again, making Aurora shudder and whimper. Her hands ran up the smooth expanse of Aurora's back, before stopping to play with the ribbon. Pulling back, she traced the fabric with her finger around Aurora's chest to the bow in the front, humming to herself.

"This is a beautiful ribbon," she noted as her finger toyed with the bow, apparently unable to decide if she should pull on it or leave it on.

"I figured you'd like it," Aurora said, a quaver to her voice. She averted her eyes, worrying her lip. "Or, well, I hoped you would."

Maleficent chuckled, resting her hand just below Aurora's breast. "I do like it. Although, you could of course simply have asked me."

Aurora blinked and looked up, blindsided by Maleficent's words. "What?"

"You know, asked if I liked you more than a friend." She threw a pointed look down at Aurora's lingerie. "Do you do this for all your prospective lovers?"

"I could have just... asked you..." Aurora stared dumbly back. She could have _asked_. Not showed up in a potentially humiliating outfit that was basically the ultimate Russian Roulette of asking someone out.

"Don't look so stricken, Beastie," Maleficent murmured, distracting her with another lingering kiss on Aurora's lips. "You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you had."

"Wait." Aurora felt like she was about to faint. "F-fell in love with?"

Maleficent looked at her as if she was speaking complete nonsense. "Of course." She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Don't tell me you did all of _this_ just for sex?"

"No! Of course I didn't. I mean, I'd love sex, but more too and, and–" Images of curling up in the couch under a blanked with Maleficent, holding hands, spooning, cuddling and more filled Aurora's overworked mind before Maleficent managed to quiet her with yet another kiss.

"We'll talk about that later," Maleficent mumbled against Aurora's lips. "Right now I want to unwrap my present." She reached up to cup one of Aurora's breasts, her smirk widening from the pleased noise it elicited. "I don't care if it's a day too early." She drew her thumb roughly over the nipple straining against the ribbon, pulling another gasp from Aurora.

Aurora arched into Maleficent's touch, not caring the slightest about the wanton noises she was making. She would make as many as it took to make Maleficent keep touching her. The mere closeness of her was making Aurora's insides do back flips and when Maleficent ran her fingers over Aurora's skin it felt as if they left burn marks in their wake.

"You look delicious in red, Beastie," Maleficent hummed before pulling Aurora in for another kiss. She flicked her tongue against Aurora's lips, easily gaining entrance when Aurora parted them and tilted her head to give Maleficent better access.

Practically clinging to Maleficent's neck, Aurora moaned as Maleficent greedily explored her mouth. Aurora's fantasies were long gone, all of them bland and bleak in comparison to the real woman and what she was doing to Aurora. Too lost in the sensations, Aurora didn't feel Maleficent's roaming hand until it was on her stomach, just above the hem of her panties. She felt Maleficent's fingers trace the hem and flinched before she could stop herself, tearing away from the kiss at the same time.

Maleficent's face fell quicker than a loose elevator. "Aurora?" she asked, a myriad of emotions flitting over her face. "Did I go too fast? Do you want me to stop? I didn't–"

"No!" Aurora winced, the atmosphere between them rapidly fizzling away. She wanted to melt into a puddle and drip through the cracks in the floor. "I do want this. Seriously. A _lot_."

Maleficent didn't look entirely convinced but seemed to relax, if only slightly.

"I just... I've been thinking about this. For a week." She squirmed a little under Maleficent's confused gaze. "And I've been pretty excited about it, too. _Too_ excited. I figured I could just, you know," she made a vague gesture towards her nether regions, "take the worst off before I got here."

Maleficent's eyebrows rose together with the corners of her lips.

"So I got myself off. Twice." Aurora winced again, sure that her cheeks were even redder than what she wore by now. "But it didn't help. And then I went a third time but I didn't have time to," she licked her lips and made another vague gesture.

"Which means that you don't want me to take your early climax as a sign of my exceptional skills, but instead of your own – what would you call it – _impatience_?" Her grin was ravenous as she closed the distance between them, taking a steady grip of Aurora's hips. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special," she mused, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Aurora groaned and buried her face in her palms, unable to stop the helpless little chuckle that escaped her lips. "Something like that." She breathed in sharply and looked up when she felt a hand cup her sex through her panties. "Maleficent?"

"I like how you say my name," Maleficent husked, squeezing her hand slightly and bending her neck forward, her breath hot against Aurora's ear. "Do it again."

"Maleficent," Aurora moaned almost unwillingly, her arms shooting up again to link around Maleficent's neck while her hips jerked against the hand between her thighs.

Maleficent chuckled and began rubbing her hand quicker against the lace. "And I certainly don't mind you coming a little early," she chuckled. "I've wanted to see you come for a long time now."

"You have?" Aurora licked her lips, eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on Maleficent: her smell, her skin, her voice – God, her _voice_ – and the way her hand rubbed her sex, rapidly stoking the fire between her legs.

"Of course I have," Maleficent lightly scolded her, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Sometimes after you left, I went directly to bed and touched myself, imagine you were there with me, watching me and touching yourself."

Aurora shuddered, the words shooting heat directly to her core. Maleficent had fantasized about her. She certainly wouldn't last long with that image in her mind. "Maleficent," she panted into the crook of Maleficent's neck, "I'm going to–"

"Come," Maleficent filled in, but then abruptly pulled her hand away. 

Before Aurora had time to do anything but frown and whimper, the hand was back again, fiddling once more with the hem of her panties. This time however, it went in under the fabric, fingers running through Aurora's soaked folds and making her gasp and groan in surprise.

"So beautiful, my little Beastie," Maleficent murmured, trailing kisses along the side of Aurora's neck while rubbing tight circles around Aurora's clit with her thumb.

With a shuddering moan, Aurora came, clinging onto Maleficent to stay standing. Pleasure filled her, shooting out from her clit, over and over again until every inch of her body was on fire.

Maleficent slowed down her motion when Aurora's shivers died down, gently pulling out her hand from Aurora's panties. She moved her other hand up and ran it over Aurora's hair, caressing the back of Aurora's head as she slowly calmed down.

Aurora let out a pleased hum, leaning into Maleficent's affectionate touch. "That was awesome," she mumbled, pulling back to meet Maleficent's eyes with a lazy grin.

"Indeed," Maleficent agreed and placed a soft kiss on Aurora's temple. "However, I believe we're not quite done yet."

Aurora frowned and tilted her head in confusion, her mind still running a bit slowly.

"I still haven't unwrapped my Christmas present," Maleficent noted with a lecherous grin and a nod towards Aurora's body.

"Oh. _Oh._ " Aurora's mouth went dry, her heart speeding up yet again. "Right. We can't have that."

"We certainly can't." Maleficent took a step back, untangling herself from Aurora and then reaching out to curl a finger under the bow over Aurora's chest. "But I'd much rather unwrap it in the comfort of my bedroom." Letting her hand fall to her side, she swept past Aurora, shooting a glance over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen. "Come along, Beastie."

They didn't remember the cookies until the next morning.


End file.
